


The Sea

by ashen_key



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Cresta, with her hands over her ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tuesday: Ten Words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/612179.html) prompt day at **comment_fic** on livejournal. Prompt was: _any, any, the sea_

Hands pressed over ears, blood turns to waves: she's safe.


End file.
